1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning mechanism, and more particularly, to a positioning mechanism for positioning a developing apparatus and the related developing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophotographic systems are generally employed in image-forming devices, the operation of which involves several steps: charging, exposing, developing, transferring, fusing, cleaning, and erasing. The color photoelectric image forming devices utilize toners of different colors to form color images. For example, a four-color photoelectric image-forming device utilizes a yellow toner cartridge, a magenta toner cartridge, a cyan toner cartridge, and a black toner cartridge to form color images.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of an image-forming device 10 in the prior art. The image-forming device 10 can be a laser printer, a multi-functional product, and so on. The image-forming device 10 includes a housing 12 for covering inner components of the image-forming device 10, a photoconductive belt 14, a charger 16, an exposing device 18, a developing device 20 including a plurality of developing apparatus, a clean device 22, a transfer roller 24, a fuser 26, and a discharge unit 28. When the image-forming device 10 prints an image, as the first step of the entire process, the charger 16 charges a surface of the photoconductive belt 14 to a charged potential. The exposing device 18 exposes the photoconductive belt 14 to form a latent image on the photoconductive belt 14. The toners stored in the plurality of developing apparatus are jumped onto the latent image to form a toner image. The transfer roller 24 transfers the toner image on a print medium 30, such as paper. At last, the fuser 26 fuses the toners on the print medium 30. The clean device 22 cleans the rest toners on the photoconductive belt 14, and the discharge unit 28 discharges the rest charged potential on the photoconductive belt 14.
The toners stored in the developing apparatus are provided for the laser printing device to print an image. The developing apparatus combines with the laser printing device with gate shut for positioning the developing apparatus in the prior art. It has a disadvantage of inaccurate position of the developing apparatus, and increase of the size and the component number of the laser printing device. There is a need to design a simple positioning mechanism for positioning the developing apparatus in the laser-printing device accurately.